The Gift of Sight
by Funny Bunny
Summary: This is the sequel to Heero's Life: As Told By Fellow Pilots. Heero's getting a surgary to gain the ability to see. Will it work? And if so, what is it like seeing for the first time? I do not own GW.
1. Chapter 1

The Gift of Sight

Dear Readers,

I am back from my little rest of about..... Oh, what the hey, all I was thinking about was you guys, and what I should type up for you! So, I decided upon doing this, the sequel to The Life of Heero Yuy: As Told By Fellow Pilots, since it was in such a high demand. I am also trying to figure out what else can I do? Hn..... I believe by doing a new angst fic. Oh, I know, not another angst fic involving Heero! No, no, this one is different I promise! It involves Dr. J. being the villain here, and Heero's the victim.... You'll see how it all works out. Tears of Cold Steel, I think I shall dub it. Now, trust me on this one, you guys, it's good, very good. Anyway, here's to the sequel of the other story.... Official Fanatic Sailor Kirby: Hooray! ^.^ 

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 1

Duo stood to the side, watching everyone else pack up what Heero'd need for his stay in the hospital. It wasn't that he was sick, not at all, though he would hopefully get better. You see, Heero Yuy was born both blind, and deaf. This never stopped him from a normal life, however, he was even the former pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero. Duo looked down at the new booklet he held in his hand, the last journal of Heero's experiences with the other pilots being filled with notes of good luck, and such from other friends, the old book had been getting thick with small gifts for later. After feeling someone's hands clutching to his chest, Duo looked down at Heero, who seemed to have become rather confused since the other guys never explained about the big 'surprise' they had all planned. That surprise would change Heero's life if it worked, forever. Duo smiled, gently patting Heero on the head, before signing carefully that it was just that they were going to go on a trip. 'Why doesn't anybody tell me when they all decide to pack up, and go on vacation, huh?', Heero signed back, 'Just because I can't see what's going on doesn't mean I don't want to know what is.'

Duo chuckled, 'Remember that big surprise we're giving you?', 

'Yeah, so?', came Heero's response, 'You don't mean..... This is actually it, are you?!', 

'What else could it be?', Duo signed slowly, 'It's no where near summer, and winter vacation was done a whole week ago, you know that.',

'Since you put it that way.....', Heero got a sly expression across his face, 'Tell me what it is.',

'No. I promised I wouldn't.', Duo signed into Heero's palm.

'Dam.', Heero signed back to him.

"Is everything ready to roll?", Trowa asked.

"Yup.", Duo answered, before turning to Heero, 'I'm going to guide you to the car, okay?', Duo asked.

'Okay, give me soft first, though.', Heero retorted.

Duo handed him the ragged old bear that Heero always referred to as soft, since he depended on feel rather than sight, or sound. As the two came outside, and got into the car, Duo couldn't help but wonder what it would be like seeing everything for the first time. 

....

When they all arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by Doctor Mathews, the one who would operate on Heero. He led them to the room Heero would be staying in while he was there. Duo oddly noticed Heero clutching to his side, like a scared child. "Hey Quatre, I don't think Heero's ever been inside a hospital before.", Duo said, "Explain to him everything, that way he isn't too confused.",

As Quatre did that, the doctor explained that the first day would be like a get settled in day for Heero, and the rest of them. However, tomorrow, he wanted a look at Heero's eyes, and ears to determine what was wrong with them. Of course this was fine with Heero, now that he knew this was a surprise. Soon, late that night all were asleep, except for Duo who kept record of Heero's first day towards gaining sight.

****

End Chapter: More so of a Prolog, really, but, ah, well.... What can I say, you gotta start somewhere! Read my other new fic it's about Heero becoming some twisted experiment for Doctor J. Anyway, I think I'll call it, Fusion of Silver and Flesh.... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift of Sight

****

Chapter 2

Dear Readers, 

Okay, I changed the title of my other new GW fic from Tears of Cold Steele to Fusion of Flesh and Silver, it's really good so far, and you get to vote on something that will become part of the story starting in the third chapter. Check it out, review, and see what our democratic system puts out. I am not updating www.mediaminer.org do to the fact that it's running really slow, like a snail. So, as soon as it's up, I'll be posting tons, trust me! Oh, and you have noticed that this is in a different style than the first story.

Sincerely Yours,

FB

.....

As the doctor sat, and studied Heero's eyes, the others just looked on. Soon, the examination was done, and after that, the doctor gave Heero ice cream for being so patient. Heero sat licking his ice cream as the doctor explained the eye problem. "That's the most basic thing I have ever seen on a guy.", the doctor informed the four, "Apparently the main nerve that connects the eye to the brain, I take it never grew fully while he was in the womb.", 

"So, all you have to do is connect it?", Duo asked.

"Yes, that's all I have to do to it.", the doctor answered, "However, I suggest bandages for a couple weeks, just to give them time to recover, and grow together properly."

"I see.", Quatre responded.

"So, he'll be able to see that soon?", Trowa asked.

"Oh, yes, but, you should have him stay here until he's use to being able to see.", the doctor recommended.

"Makes perfect sense to me.", Wufie replied.

.....

Heero came shuffling into his hospital room with his flannel pajamas on, and of course the bear in one hand. He'd had a chance to explore the room, and had already memorized it completely. As Heero lay down on his bed, he started feeling around. Trowa got up, and walked over to the chair next to Heero's bed. 'I'm here, Heero, what is you want?', Trowa asked.

'I'm scared, Trowa... What if this doesn't work? What if I really am blind forever?', Heero asked.

'Don't worry you'll be fine, Heero.', Trowa signed.

'Okay.', Heero responded, then a little sheepishly asked, "Could you get me a glass of water, please?'

'Sure, be back in a second.', Trowa got up, got the glass, and handed it to Heero.

'There anything else bugging you right now?', Trowa asked.

'No, thanks for talking with me.', Heero signed.

......

The next day would be Heero's operation, and then, after two weeks, he'd have the bandages off. But, the operation came first, and of course was going to be rather unnerving for them all. So, as Heero slept, the other's all talked about what was to come.

****

End Chapter: .' I know, it's short again, but, hey, I'm going to be getting to some longer ones shortly (Ha- ha, I made a joke.) so don't go all psychotic on me, kay. In the mean time check out my other fics, in all sections that are of your interest. Sailor Kirby would probably say, "But, FB, I already have read all your other fics in my sections of interest!" Don't forget all my new stories are updated at the same time, every other week!


	3. Chapter 3

The Gift of Sight

****

Chapter 3

All four of the former pilots waited nervously as the minutes ticked by in the waiting room. Heero had just gone in ten minutes ago, and all ready all were a bit concerned about their friend's safety. Duo had gone to explore the hospital's gift shop for any gum to chew on. All they had was those 'It's a Boy!', bubble gum cigars, so he went ahead and got it, brought it back, and jokingly passed them out. Soon, the minutes became a half an hour, and soon, into an hour. However, shortly after that, the doctor brought Heero out by his hand. "How'd it go?", Duo asked.

"Fine, just fine. We'll leave his bandages on for a week or so to give his eyes time to grow together that nerve.", the doctor explained, "I'll take them off next Sunday.", 

'Did he sign that to ya, next Sunday, you'll see the world for the first time!', Duo quickly signed into Heero's hand. 

'I'll.... See?', Heero's hand slowly signed, 'Sorry, just hard to believe that I'll see.....',

'It's okay.', Quatre signed instead, 'Milliardo is suppose to visit on Sunday, so it'll be the perfect timing.', 

"Of course, he'll need time to readjust to the world with this new sense of his.", the doctor cut in, "But, Sunday, he can stay in his room, if he wishes.",

So, for the rest of the week, the pilots prepared themselves, and Heero for that coming Sunday. The four greeted Milliardo as he came in, even while Heero was sleeping, it was so early.... Then, the doctor came with one of his assistants to take the bandaging off. As the wrappings came undone, everyone leaned in closer to get a peek..... Then, the last layers where removed..... 'Open your eyes now.', the doctor signed.

****

End Chapter: Hee! I so good at this cliff- hanger junkies! Yay! What will Heero think of the world around him? What will be the first thing he sees? All to be revealed in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The Gift of Sight

****

Chapter 4

'You can take your bandages off now.', the doctor signed.

Heero started to unwrap the gauze, and then, took the bandages off of his eyes. A faint bit of light could be seen through his eyelids. He slowly opened first one, then the other eye, and he saw two large, violet ones staring back. Heero tried to scramble back, until he saw the braid, then he whacked Duo promptly upon the head. 

Heero looked around himself, Trowa was the one with one eye showing, while another hid underneath his hair. 'Trowa?', Heero signed, and received a nod.

Wufie was the one with the slicked back, oily looking hair, and he also smelled of some oriental spice, or something. 'Wufei?', Heero's fingers signed the name. "

That left the blonde, 'Quatre.', Heero signed, and got a beaming smile.

A mirror was given to Heero, and he stared at the reflection for a long while. 'Me?', he signed. 

Duo nodded, signing yes at the same time. Heero touched his own face, opened, and closed his mouth, then, one eye, then closed it, then opened the other. Just as he was adjusting to this, Milliardo, or now known as Wind showed up. Heero looked up at him, as the Quatre signed all three of Wind's names. Heero nodded understanding, before looking directly into the ice- cold eyes. 'Hey, Heero.', Milliardo signed.

'Hey.', Heero signed back, a smile came upon his face.

'Look at that smile of yours.', Milliardo quickly wrote in his palm.

Heero did, it made a drastic change in his face from the earlier slightly curious, and awed nature of earlier. Heero decided he liked smiling, and watched as Duo walked out for a couple seconds. Soon, he came back with two boxes tucked under his arms, the only way Heero could tell was the shape was square. Duo gave him the first one, which Heero seemed more interested in the paper, then what was inside the box, but, he opened it. 'A new Soft.', Trowa explained, 'The old soft it kinda.... Worn.', 

'Thank- you.', Heero signed back, hugging the bear, before setting it back down.

The next package was opened much faster, revealing a crystalline figurine of a unicorn, who's horn was a blood red ruby, and eyes of sapphire, the hooves where gold, and the tail was also ruby. Heero stared at it, with fascination, even after what it was had been explained. He watched it even as he fell asleep later that day, having become exhausted from the excitement. 

.....

The five pilots looked on with care as Heero slept, and made plans for the next day. The best way for Heero to relearn what things were around himself.

****

End Chapter: Hmmm... Next Chapter, Heero learns to identify things by sight.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gift of Sight

****

Chapter 5

Heero had sat both his old, and new Soft next to each other on the bed. The others refused their desire to be rid of the torn, and bad one. Heero was woken early to watch his first sunrise, it was Duo's idea to show it to him. The sky was turning a pale blue as the sky lightened. 'Don't look directly at the sun itself Heero, just the colors of the sky.', Duo wrote into the palm of Heero's hand.

Heero nodded, and watched like a child would a magic trick. He gasped as the first ray of the sun rose from behind the small hill, and though he clutched to Duo's sleeve Heero's eyes were glued to the spot. Duo looked at the sky, and as soon as Heero was done clutching to him, got up, helping Heero up too. 'What did you think of the sun?' Duo asked.

'It was.... Unbelievable....', Heero signed slowly, 'Now what?',

'Well, Quatre was going to start to teach you how to read, and write.', Duo said, 'Sound good?',

Heero nodded, a smile playing upon his lips, and a happy sparkle now added to his eyes. Duo helped show Heero what everything looked like, telling him what the hot faucet, and cold faucet were, the soup, the washcloth, towel, underwear, pants, t- shirts, ect. Soon, Heero was ready for the day of fun, and exploration.... Duo turned Heero over to Quatre's watch. Quatre showed him how to write A and a, B and b, C and c, and his name, Heero Yuy.

......

Days went on, then weeks, then months, as Heero learned more and more about seeing things. Soon, it would be time for him to gain his hearing back as well, only that is a different story all together....

****

End Story: Okay, this is it, the end, five chapters, that's it.... But.... This will become a trilogy I think I will call the forth story in this series.... The Heart of Hearing? Or do to Duo's loud mouth should it be The Horrors of Hearing? Hmmmm.... Hard decision.... Other stories of mine you must read yes? Good they are.... 


End file.
